subway story: sad
by nightmare78912
Summary: OMG THIS IS NOT WORKING AT ALL


**OBLIO'S POV**

I felt cold as I left the water and rinsed off in the bathroom. I felt uncomfortable as I heard moaning and grunting noises in my head. Shivers went down my spine and tears ran down my face. I will never forget that awful night at _the subway_…

Running down the hallway was such a hard thing to do after you ate, but it was necessary for what I was running from. Some random person was following me with no purpose… well that's what I think. I looked back at a black figure that was running faster than me. My heart was racing and I felt something that I had never felt before: scared. I was so close to the exit but I tripped and hit my head hard on the floor. I was feeling tired and weak. I wanted to go home and sleep, but now I won't see my beautiful house ever again. I was closing my eyes and saw blurry feet walking towards me slowly. I'm about to die. I quickly woke up to find myself in a dark room with only a few dim lights shining. I could make out the place a little though. Disgusting, messy, graffiti on the wall. I was at the subway. I looked around to see if anyone was here. But it was hopeless, this was an abandoned subway. I tried screaming but I had a gag on me. '_I'm going to kill the sick bastard who is doing this to me' _I thought to myself. I heard footsteps coming closer after that brief thought. It was a feminine figure that was covering her face with a mask. She had a black jacket with the letters M.O.C on the back. She also wore a tiny black skirt with dark black panty hoes under them. She came closer to me and ripped the duct tape off of my mouth. I screamed in pain as she pulled it off in a fast, harsh way. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" I yelled at her. She backed away slowly and pulled of her mask to reveal a face that made me want to jump off this seat and cry. It was my favorite cousin Sunday, also one of my closest crew members. "Well hello to you too cousin," She told me in a stern voice. "Sunday? But, why?" I asked her with my voice shaking, I just wanted to cry. "I've always had a slight crush on you… but since it would be terrible to date a "step" cousin, I thought: 'hey why not just bring him to an abandoned subway and fuck the shit out of him?'" She answered back. I wanted to say something but I kept quiet to see that she was pulling something out of her bag. It was rope and a "toy". She walked up to me and untied me off the chair. I was so surprised that I couldn't do anything but stare into her deep red eyes. She pushed me to the wall and tied me to a pole. I didn't notice that I was shirtless until I hugged her tightly. I could feel a tear coming out of my eyes. I thought that she really didn't want to do this to me. She kneeled down and unzipped my pants. She grabbed my cock and stroked it gently. "Cousin, I want you to know that even if you do this… I will forgive you," I told her hastily. She looked up at me and I saw disappointment in her eyes. "I hate it when you do that!" she yelled at me, taking her jacket and shirt off to show her purple bra. I stared and my jaw dropped to the floor. "I take you in here, tie you up and you tell me you'll forgive me," She was immediately angry. She untied me and pushed me on the floor with her boot. She kneeled next to me and whispered in my ear. "I will make you feel pain and I will not stop until I've had enough. So shut your pretty little mouth and don't you dare scream, BITCH! Now bend over sweetheart." I had to do as she pleased, so I bent over and didn't make a sound. I heard clothes falling to the ground and her bag clattering as she pulled out something big out of her bag. She put the strap-on on and went to my back side. My heart raced as she reached my back. She kneeled down and licked my hole. I felt dirty and uncomfortable. She put her tongue in and moved her head back and forth quickly. I couldn't help but grunt and moan at this feeling. After her long licking and penetrating, she put three of her fingers inside and went up and down inside. I wanted to scream loudly but I am never going to back down from a challenge. Instead I bit my lips and closed my eyes to try and forget about the pain. She scissored faster and faster. I want to scream oh so much. She stopped and went inside of me. That's right; her strap-on went inside of my now wet hole. She grabbed my waist and pulled it to the strap-on so it could be deep inside of me. I need to scream, I have to. My mind kept telling me to scream and give up, but I kept telling myself to be strong and take it like a man. She went faster and faster at the point where she was sweating like a dog. Only moaning and grunting was heard in the subway, and it was really hot. "Oh yeah, you like that don't you cousin? Want me to fuck you harder?" She asked, as she grabbed my throbbing cock and stroked it fast, still keeping the motion of her hips. She pulled back my arms and held them back with her arm, while the other one was playing with my cock, so she could fuck me better and harder. I was at my reaching point already. I came and Sunday stopped and kept stroking me, but a bit slower this time. She took the strap-on off and headed to the wall. She took off her bra showing off her big breast and hard nipples. "Come here bitch," she demanded as she pointed to the spot next to her. I walked slowly to her and she pushed me to the wall once again. She kneeled down and started licking the left over cum off of my dick. She sucked and licked the tip for a few minutes until she pulled back and sat on the chair and opened her legs. She pointed at me then pointed at her vag. This meant she wanted me to fuck her hard. I walked over to her and grabbed her legs. I pulled her to my dick and went back and forth

**SUNDAY'S POV**

I felt him thrusting in me hard and I loved it. "Harder," I demanded every five seconds. He kept on going for twenty five minutes until I told him to back off. I bent over and commanded him: "Alright, it's her turn." He went to me and entered in my hole. This felt painful and harsh. I cried out whenever he thrusted in me. My tears ran down my cheeks but I loved the feeling. He went faster and harder in me. This got me mega excited. I grabbed his hand, which was on my hips, and put it on my breasts. He squeezed them hard enough to make me scream. I started rotating my hips on his dick and pushed myself on it. After that great anal moment, I got on him and jumped up and down many times. I could feel his dick throbbing in me and his hands squeezing my boobs. His eyes shut tightly as if he was about to reach his climax. I didn't want him to yet so I slapped him hard enough to make him not think about coming. I kissed him on the lips and whispered: "Don't you fucking dare bitch." I wanted him to go faster so I started humping the cock in an incredible speed. "Oblio… I-I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" I squirted on Oblio's cock and dropped next to him. I loved fucking my cousin so much.

**AUTHOR POV**

That memory still haunts him after five months. He tries to forget but it was too mind boggling to forget about. He looked down at the floor and covered his face. Loud weeps could be heard from the bathroom. He stopped and looked at the door to see that the door knob was opening. He wiped his face quickly and acted natural. "H-hi cousin," Sunday greeted her scarred for life cousin. "Sunday," was the only thing he could say to her. She looked at him for a second and hugged him tightly. Tears came out of her red eyes as she hugged the bluenette tightly around the waist. "Forgive me cousin! I'm so sorry for that god awful memory that still haunts us both!" She added steal crying her eyes out. All that Oblio did was stroke her cheek and play with her hair as if he never saw hair before. They haven't seen each other since that terrible memory in the subway they experienced. They dropped to the floor crying on each other's shoulder and stroking each other's hair. After their reunion they promised to never speak of that memory ever again.

**THE END**


End file.
